1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mechanical systems for treating congestive heart failure. Specifically, the invention relates to devices that interface mechanically with a patient's failing heart in order to improve its pumping function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Congestive heart failure (“CHF”) is characterized by the failure of the heart to pump blood at sufficient flow rates to meet the metabolic demand of tissues, especially the demand for oxygen. Historically, congestive heart failure has been managed with a variety of drugs. There is also a considerable history of the use of devices to improve cardiac output. For example, physicians have employed many designs for powered left-ventricular assist pumps. Multi-chamber pacing has been employed to optimally synchronize the beating of the heart chambers to improve cardiac output. Various skeletal muscles have been investigated as potential autologous power sources for ventricular assist. Among these, dynamic cardiomyoplasty using the latissimus dorsi muscle has attracted the most interest. It has been suggested that the beneficial effects of this procedure stem from both an active, dynamic, systolic assistance and a passive, adynamic girdling of the heart that limits diastolic stretch of the ventricle.
To exploit these beneficial clinical features, researchers and cardiac surgeons have experimented with prosthetic “girdles” around the heart. One such design reported in the literature is a prosthetic “sock” that is wrapped around the heart. Others have proposed the application of an intraventricular splint to reduce the volume of the left ventricle. Several design shortcomings are apparent with each.
The intraventricular splint, for example, extends through the left ventricular wall. Consequently, some components of the splint contact the patient's blood. This creates the potential for thrombogenesis, or the generation of blood clots. In addition, splint placement requires perforation of the ventricular wall, which may lead to leakage problems such as hemorrhage or hematoma formation. Furthermore, because one end of the splint extends to the epicardial surface of the left ventricle, options for the orientation of the splint are limited.
Pulling opposite walls of the ventricle closer together may reduce average wall stress via LaPlace's law, by reduction in ventricular diameter. However, this may create an irregular ventricular wall contour. This creates stress concentrations in the regions of the ventricle that are between the localized compression points. Consequently, this may lead to aneurysm formation, fibrosis, and impairment of the contractility and compliance of the ventricle. Also, the resulting irregular contour of the endocardial surface of the left ventricle may lead to localized hemostasis or turbulence, which may in turn lead to thrombus formation and possible thromboembolism.
Coronary artery disease causes approximately 70% of congestive heart failure. Acute myocardial infarction (“AMI”) due to obstruction of a coronary artery is a common initiating event that can lead ultimately to heart failure. This process by which this occurs is referred to as remodeling and is described in the text Heart Disease, 5th ed., E. Braunwald, Ch. 37 (1997). Remodeling after a myocardial infarction involves two distinct types of physical changes to the size, shape and thickness of the left ventricle. The first, known as infarct expansion, involves a localized thinning and stretching of the myocardium in the infarct zone. This myocardium can go through progressive phases of functional impairment, depending on the severity of the infarction. These phases reflect the underlying myocardial wall motion abnormality and include an initial dyssynchrony, followed by hypokinesis, akinesis, and finally, in cases that result in left ventricular aneurysm, dyskinesis. This dyskinesis has been described as “paradoxical” motion because the infarct zone bulges outward during systole while the rest of the left ventricle contracts inward. Consequently, end-systolic volume in dyskinetic hearts increases relative to nondyskinetic hearts.
The second physical characteristic of a remodeling left ventricle is the attempted compensation of noninfarcted region of myocardium for the infarcted region by becoming hyperkinetic and expanding acutely, causing the left ventricle to assume a more spherical shape. This helps to preserve stroke volume after an infarction. These changes increase wall stress in the myocardium of the left ventricle. It is thought that wall tension is one of the most important parameters that stimulate left ventricular remodeling (Pfeffer et al. 1990). In response to increased wall tension or stress, further ventricular dilatation ensues. Thus, a vicious cycle can result, in which dilatation leads to further dilatation and greater functional impairment. On a cellular level, unfavorable adaptations occur as well. This further compounds the functional deterioration.
Some have proposed that an elastic wrap around the heart might attenuate the remodeling process that is actively underway in failing hearts, prompting treatment with latissimus dorsi cardiomyoplasty. Based on experimental work to date, passive latissimus dorsi muscles appear to be best suited for this application. Oh et al. (1997) published experimental work in which they found a relatively inelastic prosthetic fabric wrap to be inferior to adynamic latissimus dorsi in bringing about reverse remodeling in an experimental model of heart failure. This was attributed to the greater elasticity of the muscle wrap.
It is thought that application of a device to provide compressive reinforcement similar to that of adynamic cardiomyoplasty might be therapeutic in treating dilated, failing hearts. Because heart failure is only the clinical end-stage of a continuous remodeling process, such a device might be able to attenuate or stop remodeling after a myocardial infarction far before the onset of heart failure. Such a device would have different functional requirements from a device that is used solely to treat established heart failure.
One requirement is to provide a slight elastic compression to the epicardial surface of the left ventricular wall. The device should allow expansion and contraction of the heart, but continue to apply gentle elastic compression to the left ventricle. This would reduce circumferential and longitudinal wall tension, thereby improving efficiency, lowering energy expenditure, reducing neurohormonal activation, encouraging favorable cellular changes, and stabilizing the dimensions of the heart. This mechanical action is often referred to as “myocardial sparing.” The device should effect myocardial sparing without limiting the motion or the dimensions of the heart. Nor should it actively change the shape of the heart by pulling it or squeezing it. In fact, imposing a rigid barrier to limit distension or to squeeze the heart can be potentially dangerous. Shabetai in The Role of the Pericardium in the Pathophysiology of Heart Failure notes that the pericardium exerts 3-4 mm Hg of pressure against the heart. Cardiac function can be adversely affected with just a slight increase in pericardial constraint. For example, cardiac tamponade begins to be seen with pericardial pressures as low as 5-10 mm Hg.
A second requirement of such a device is to provide reinforcement that prevents the further shape change of the left ventricle without acutely changing the shape by its application. The device would act to prevent both global dilatation toward a more spherical shape and local infarct expansion after a myocardial infarction. In fact, if the local infarct expansion can be minimized with such a device, the compensatory global dilatation and increase in sphericity may be prevented. What is needed is a mild compressive support that conforms to the epicardial contour. As the left ventricle or portions of the left ventricle distend outward, they would be-met with greater pressure from the device. The presence of the device would likely cause the left ventricle to reverse-remodel and its dimensions to stabilize and even shrink. As this occurs, the device would be able to shrink with the left ventricle like a latissimus dorsi muscle. The device would supply less pressure as the diameter decreases. Conversely, the device would supply gradually increasing pressure as the diameter or local distention increases. This ideal was expressed by Oh et al. in their description of the benefits of a passive latissimus dorsi muscle wrap.
The ability of the device to conform to the heart as it shrinks or expands is of great importance. A device would need to possess considerable elasticity in order to do so. The left ventricle in a dilated, failing heart does not distend significantly because small diameter changes are sufficient to achieve the necessary stroke volume. In contrast, a normal heart has a much smaller left ventricular diameter. For example, Li (1997) noted that to achieve a 70-cc stroke volume, a normal left ventricle of 2.8 cm radius contracts down to 1.7 cm, a 40% decrease. However, a dilated ventricle of 4.5-cm radius achieves the same stroke volume by contracting to 4.2 cm, only a 7% decrease. Thus, in order to achieve the same stroke volume as a dilated heart, the normal heart's ventricular diameter must change by a greater amount. Consequently, a device with sufficient elasticity for treating dilated hearts in established heart failure may not be able to treat a heart of normal dimensions that has suffered a myocardial infarction.
The ability of a harness to conform to the heart is also theoretically important in preventing dilated heart failure after acute myocardial infarctions because it may be important to provide reinforcement during systole, especially early systole. Prosthetic fabrics impose a relatively inelastic barrier that acts only at the end-limits of diastole. In addition to providing more myocardial sparing over a greater portion of the cardiac cycle, a device that remains in compressive contact with the heart into systole would counteract the “paradoxical bulging” of the infarct region that occurs in dyskinetic, aneurysmal hearts during systole. This may attenuate infarct expansion and therefore limit the extent of remodeling that further ensues.
Another problem with the inelastic nature of fabric wraps, or knits, is that normal, healthy changes in the dimensions of the heart are not accommodated. In addition to chronic pathologic changes in ventricular diameter that can occur, such as those that accompany remodeling, normal physiological changes also occur. For example, in order to keep up with increased metabolic demands from physical exertion or exercise, the heart may dilate acutely. A wrap must be able to accommodate these increases without imposing excessive pressures.
An important problem with the use of fabrics, such as knits and weaves, as well as with other materials previously used for this application, is their dimensional coupling between orthogonal directions. When stretched in one direction, there is considerable foreshortening in the perpendicular direction. Typically, the greater the elasticity present, the greater the foreshortening that is seen in the perpendicular direction. When used in a wrap around the heart, such a material can lead to serious problems. The greatest distension and wall stress is oriented in the circumferential direction around the left ventricle. Therefore it is logical to align the more compliant direction of the fabric to be parallel to it. As the left ventricle fills and the diameter increases, the fabric stretches in the circumferential direction. This causes shortening in the longitudinal direction, which is perpendicular to the direction of stretch. When used in a cardiac wrap, this results in increased sphericity of the ventricle during diastole, relative to the unwrapped heart. Sphericity is defined as the ratio of the diameter to the length of the heart or ventricle. Increased sphericity of the left ventricle is associated with decreased survival and an increased incidence of mitral regurgitation. Kono (1992) and Douglas (1989) documented this in published studies. There is a need for a structure that does not foreshorten and increase sphericity as it provides elastic, compressive reinforcement to the heart, especially the left ventricle.
Since the mid 1980's a promising procedure has been evaluated clinically. The procedure, dynamic cardiomyoplasty, involves surgically dissecting the patient's latissimus dorsi muscle, introducing it into the thoracic cavity, and then wrapping and attaching the muscle to the heart. An implantable electrical stimulator is connected to the muscle in order to stimulate and pace it in synchrony with the heart. This causes the muscle to contract and also transforms the muscle, making it more fatigue-resistant. The original premise behind dynamic cardiomyoplasty was that these muscle contractions, by virtue of the geometry of the wrap, would squeeze the heart, and thus provide systolic assistance. If successful, an essentially patient-powered, relatively inexpensive, non-blood-contacting, easily placed ventricular-assist device could be employed.
The first reported clinical case of dynamic cardiomyoplasty using a latissimus dorsi wrap was published in 1985. Since then, over 1,000 patients have been treated with this experimental procedure. Numerous published studies have shown that the procedure produces significant improvement in clinical status, as graded by the New York Heart Association (“NYHA”) classification scale, a slight but significant hemodynamic or systolic function improvement, and a reduction in the number of patient hospital visits after the procedure. However, an improvement in survival has yet to be consistently demonstrated. Furthermore, perhaps due to their frail condition, NYHA class IV patients have not fared well with the procedure. This has limited its use to NYHA class III patients. It appears that the skeletal muscle wrap, probably because of its deterioration over time, does not provide sustained squeezing of the heart over time. Yet, the clinical benefits of the procedure appear to persist. This paradox has led to considerable research into the underlying mechanisms of dynamic latissimus dorsi cardiomyoplasty.
This research has resulted in several independently additive hypothetical mechanisms to explain the benefits of dynamic cardiomyoplasty. The original concept of systolic squeezing of the heart, in particular the left ventricle, was shown in experimental work to provide hemodynamic benefit. But there additionally appears to be a considerable benefit derived from the presence of the passive, unstimulated latissimus dorsi wrap alone. Drs. Chiu (1992), Carpentier (1993), and others hypothesized that the presence of the latissimus dorsi wrap provides a beneficial passive function beyond the benefits of systolic-squeezing augmentation. It was speculated that the muscle wrap acts as a girdle around the heart. The girdle is thought to impose a physical limit on the heart to prevent it from dilating beyond its boundaries. This is commonly referred to as the “girdling” effect. A separate and equally powerful hypothesis was that the muscle wrap helps the native myocardium bear some of the load, in essence reducing myocardial tension or wall stress, via Laplace's law, by creating a thicker wall. This has been referred to as the “myocardial sparing” effect by virtue of the reduction in wall stress and concomitant reduction in oxygen consumption. The benefits of these two passive mechanisms are thought to be additive with the systolic squeezing benefits of cardiomyoplasty. Published experimental work by Nakajima et al. (1994), Chen et al. (1995), Kawaguchi et al. (1992 & 1994), Kass et al. (1995), Capouya et al. (1993), Chekanov (1994) and others provide support to the validity of the hypothetical mechanisms.
The concept of using a permanently implantable passive, non-contracting wrap around the heart to prevent its further deterioration is not new. Suggestions have been published in the literature. Kass et al. (1995) questioned whether an “artificial elastic sock” could be used in lieu of skeletal muscle. They speculated that in dynamic cardiomyoplasty, the latissimus dorsi wrap provides some of its benefit by acting as an elastic constraint around the epicardial surface. They further suggest that the passive skeletal muscle wrap stiffens gradually with stretch, unlike pericardium, which is highly compliant at low levels of stretch but becomes very stiff when expanded beyond resting dimensions. Throughout the article, the importance of gradually increasing stiffness over the entire range of cardiac operating dimensions is emphasized. Despite the conceptual discussion, however, there is no mention of how a cardiac wrap that is both elastic over the entire range of cardiac dimensions and gradually stiffens with stretch can be designed or built.
Vaynblat et al. (1997) report on the experimental use of an expanded polytetrafluoroethylene (“ePTFE”) prosthetic wrap in animals. They constructed the wrap from sheets of ePTFE material that were sized to the heart and sutured to finish the wrap. ePTFE has very limited elasticity and stretch. The ePTFE sheet wraps were shown to reduce ventricular dilatation in a failing-heart model, but they did not improve cardiac function.
Oh et al. (1998) report on a similar study using a Marlex polypropylene mesh sheet material. In this study they compared the benefits of unpaced, adynamic latissimus dorsi muscle wraps with those constructed of Marlex sheet material. It was found that the latissimus dorsi wrap attenuated dilatation of left ventricle in a failing heart model to a greater extent than the Marlex wrap. The superiority of the latissimus dorsi wrap was attributed largely to its “elastic stretchability” and the resulting dynamic constraint that it provided. This “yield-and-support” characteristic could not be attained using prosthetic membranes, such as Marlex and ePTFE. In addition, the fibrotic reactions that are likely to be induced by the prosthetic membranes have a further adverse effect on compliance. In further support of the contention made by Kass, Oh et al. state that pericardium “shows virtually no restraining effect on chronic cardiac dilatation.” Despite this, the authors mention that latissimus dorsi cardiomyoplasty, whether dynamic or adynamic, is a very invasive and complex surgical procedure. The exclusion of NYHA Class IV patients from the dynamic cardiomyoplasty clinical trials was partially attributed to this. Oh et al. suggest that cardiac binding with a prosthetic membrane may still be of value, even with shortcomings, because it lends itself to minimally invasive surgical techniques.
None of these prosthetic cardiac wraps operates elastically in this manner over the entire range of cardiac dimensions. Thus, only an “end-girdling” effect is provided. The myocardial sparing effect is only present for a brief moment at the end of diastole. In addition, because these inelastic wraps counteract dilatation at the limits of diastole, they prevent the heart from expanding beyond that dimensional limit to accommodate increased physiological demand, such as during exercise. In addition, even if the wraps could bring about desirable reverse-remodeling and shrinkage of the heart, a wrap, due to its fixed circumference, may not be able to shrink evenly with a heart whose circumference is decreasing. In fact, the prosthetic wraps may interact with the heart like a fiber-reinforced composite material and even fix or “cement” the circumference and diameter of the heart, such that it is unable to shrink.
Because the three underlying mechanical mechanisms of dynamic cardiomyoplasty discussed above are considered to be independently additive, it is thought that the addition of active systolic assistance to the heart would be more beneficial than a passive wrap alone. In a published experiment by Mott et al. (1998), dynamically paced latissimus dorsi was compared with unpaced, adynamic latissimus dorsi in an experimental heart failure model. It was found that the dynamic, paced wrap was capable of reversing remodeling to a much greater extent than an unpaced latissimus dorsi wrap. Mott et al. also speculate that perhaps the dynamic and adynamic functions of latissimus dorsi wraps provide complimentary benefit to failing hearts. The adynamic wrap provides reinforcement only during diastole, while the dynamic wrap provides reinforcement during systole.
Additional support for this idea can be found in published anecdotal reports of documented hemodynamic deterioration in patients in whom cardiomyostimulators malfunctioned and ceased to provide stimulation to the latissimus dorsi wrap. This further suggests that the systolic assistance mechanism may provide increased benefit compared to a passive girdle alone.
Despite the prevailing sentiment that stimulated latissimus dorsi wraps should be more beneficial than non-stimulated wraps, the manner in which dynamic cardiomyoplasty has been executed clinically has limited its clinical success and therefore its acceptance. The underlying mechanisms of dynamic cardiomyoplasty have been the focus of substantial investigation.
Preservation of the latissimus dorsi as a power source has also been an issue. Because of muscle atrophy and fibrosis, the amount of squeezing power that is available has not been sustainable. Ischemia, especially to the distal portion of the muscle whose blood supply was interrupted by surgical dissection, has been considered to be a major cause. In addition, some have speculated that damage to the thoracodorsal nerve during the procedure and as a result of the relocation of the muscle is a cause of loss of contractility of the muscle. Another possible problem is the unnatural configuration in which the muscle is forced to operate. The preloads and afterloads against which the muscle works are clearly altered from those of in situ latissimus dorsi.
The complexity and invasiveness of the dynamic cardiomyoplasty surgical procedure has been implicated as well. Even if the muscle were to remain viable in the long term, there are some physical limitations to its ability to provide the systolic assistance that was once the hope of dynamic cardiomyoplasty. Cho et al. (1994) published a study in which three-dimensional magnetic resonance imaging (3-D MRI) reconstruction was used to analyze experimental dynamic cardiomyoplasty. The authors found that muscle wrap stimulation brought about considerable translation of the heart in the plane of the short axis of the left ventricle and rotation about the long axis. Little short-axis or radial squeeze was seen. However, long-axis compression was observed. This long-axis compression was confirmed in a similar study published by Pusca et al. (1998). This suggests that the muscle power provided by the latissimus dorsi is not channeled very efficiently into systolic assistance.
One observation by Hayward is especially noteworthy. The author suggested that the contractile properties of the distal portion of the latissimus dorsi muscle in dynamic cardiomyoplasty degenerates the most. This is attributed to ischemia and the use of the muscle in an inefficient configuration. Yet, this is the portion of the muscle that is in contact with and expected to squeeze the heart. The proximal portion of the muscle, which is better perfused and oriented in a more linear, efficient, and natural configuration, does not contact with the heart. As such, stimulation of the muscle is likely to result in more contraction of the proximal portion of the muscle, the portion that does not squeeze the heart. Contraction of this portion of the muscle causes the heart to translate and rotate as observed experimentally by Cho. Because the heart is attached to the great vessels at its superior end, it would be expected to behave as if it were attached to a pivot at this point. Thus, any lateral force or moment applied to the heart should result in lateral translation and rotation. However, in this superior-pivot hypothesis, there should be less freedom to translate vertically. Therefore, any vertical force applied to the heart would likely cause longitudinal compression rather than translation. Thus, it is not surprising that stimulation of the muscle results in more translation, rotation, and lifting of the entire heart.
Even if the distal portion of the latissimus dorsi muscle remains viable, there may be a physical limit to how much systolic hemodynamic benefit it can provide. The overall volume of the left ventricle is more sensitive to changes in its short-axis dimension, i.e., its diameter, than its long-axis dimension, i.e., its length. For example, the volume of a cylinder is proportional to its length and to the square of its diameter. It would thus be expected that the greatest change in volume could be brought about by a change in the diameter of the ventricle. Skeletal muscle such as the latissimus dorsi is capable of shortening less than 15% over its length. Assuming that the muscle is adhered to the epicardium, the circumference of the heart would only be capable of shortening 15%. For approximation purposes, the left ventricle can be treated as a cylinder. If the circumference of a cylinder of 5-cm diameter shortens by 15%, then the volume of the cylinder changes by approximately 28%. It is interesting to note that this number is consistent with the maximum ejection fractions that have been achieved clinically and experimentally. A device that does not have the limitation of 15% stretch or shortening might be able to overcome this ejection-fraction limitation and provide more hemodynamic improvement, particularly in cardiac output. Poor increases in ejection fraction and cardiac output have been cited as a shortcoming of the dynamic cardiomyoplasty procedure.
Another limitation of dynamic cardiomyoplasty is the potential mismatch between the orientation of the direction of shortening of the latissimus dorsi muscle fibers and that of the epicardium. The principal direction of shortening corresponds to the direction of muscle fiber orientation of each. Although the myocardial muscle fiber orientation varies in the left ventricle, the principal direction of shortening has been reported to follow the epicardial muscle fiber orientation, which follows a left-handed helical orientation from the apex to the base of the chamber. If it is assumed that the latissimus dorsi becomes adhered to the epicardial surface of the heart, then any misalignment between the muscle fibers would result in inefficiency of energy transfer. Each muscle shortens and stretches somewhat across the “grain” or fiber direction of the other. To compound matters, Strumpf et al. (1993) report a significant increase in the stiffness of passive skeletal muscle in the cross-fiber direction. As a result, the muscle wrap may limit the extent of myocardial lengthening and shortening, and thus limit cardiac function.
An additional source of drag may stem from the inertia added by the muscle itself. It is estimated that an adult latissimus dorsi muscle weighs roughly 600 grams. This additional weight adds considerable inertia to the heart. This may be responsible for the reported impairment of cardiac function immediately following the application of the muscle by Corin et al. (1992), Cheng et al. (1992), and as suggested by Vaynblat et al. (1997).
Experimentally, passive, unstimulated latissimus dorsi cardiomyoplasty wraps appeared to be the best at attenuating remodeling and heart failure. However, in a clinical setting, the surgery required to dissect and attach the muscle around the heart is very extensive and traumatic. Even if such a therapy were proven clinically efficacious, this factor limits its potential acceptance.
Accordingly, there is still a need in the art for a prosthetic elastic wrap that does not foreshorten in the direction perpendicular to the primary direction of ventricular expansion, and that reduces wall stress by maintaining compressive contact over a significant portion of the cardiac cycle. Additionally, there is a need for a device that aids in preventing, in addition to treating, heart failure after acute myocardial infarction through attenuation of the remodeling process.